The True Master
by Portal-girl
Summary: ch. 5 up! Adrianne is Ash Ketchum's older cousin. Adrianne grows up to be the greatest Pokemon Master ever. This is how she got to the top. This is a story of how friendship is destroyed and how a girl becomes the best. RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! I only own Adrianne, Zoe, and the idea for this fic.  
  
Notes: My first Pokemon fic! Yay!!! Anyway, I might throw in a few more characters but for now the characters are: Adrianne, Zoe, Lance, Brock, Jessie, James, Prof. Oak, and the Pokemon.  
  
The True Master  
  
Adrianne Kirona was finally going to get her trainers license. Adrianne had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She got dressed and went to her friend Jessie's house. Jessie had red hair and the typical black eyes. Jessie hated Santa for some strange reason. When Adrianne got to Jessie's, their friend James was already there. James had blue hair and black eyes. "Hey Adrianne," said James. Adrianne smiled at him. She knew he liked her. Jessie and James were getting their licenses too. The three of them left for Prof. Oak's lab.  
  
When the three of them arrived, they saw Zoe, Brock, and Lance waiting for them. Zoe had red hair like Jessie's but instead of black eyes, Zoe had green eyes. Lance had blondish hair and black eyes. Brock had dark brown/black hair and black eyes(go figure). The six of them had been friends forever. They were all getting their licenses today. "Hey guys," said Zoe. "Hey Zoe,' said Jessie. "Hi Adrianne," said Brock. He too had a crush on Adrianne. Prof. Oak walked in. "Hello," he said. There were six Pokeballs. Lance grabbed a Pokeball. His first Pokemon was a Magikarp. Brock took a Pokeball. He got a Geodude. Jessie got an Ekans. James got a Weezing. Zoe got a Bellsprout. She was in to grass Pokemon. Adrianne grabbed the last Pokeball. She got an Eevee. Prof. Oak gave them each a Pokedex. "These are your Pokedexes," he said, "Use them to record data on Pokemon," The six kids thanked Prof. Oak and left. They were going to begin their journey together.  
  
I hope you liked it. Please R/R. Flame if you dare! Flames are used to cook marshmallows and burn insects. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! KILL THE COCKROACHES!!!! 


	2. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any way.  
  
The True Master  
  
Ch. 2: The Journey Begins.Sort Of  
  
Narrator: Last time, Adrianne, Zoe, Jessie, James, Lance, and Brock set out on their Pokemon journey together. Here we find them in Viridian Forest. They are on their way to their first badges. What will happen to them now that they reach Viridian City? Let's find out!  
  
"Look!" cried Zoe as they reached the edge of the forest, "It's Viridian City!" They all cheered.  
  
"Hey Adrianne," said James cautiously. "Yeah James?" questioned Adrianne. (Yes people, Adrianne speaks.) "I, um," James began. He didn't finish because the others walked in at that moment. "I'll tell you later," James said as the others arrived.  
  
There was a knock on the door of the room the girls were staying in. Adrianne looked at the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning! Adrianne didn't want the others to wake up, so she opened the door. It was James. Adrianne sighed and invited him in. "What's on your mind, James?" asked Adrianne. "I, well I," James stuttered. "Out with it already!" Adrianne said. "I like you," James said quietly. Adrianne was stunned that he would actually say this. She already knew that James liked her.  
  
The next morning, the six companions set out for the gym. It was locked. "Oh well," said Brock, "Let's just go to Pewter City," With that they left for Pewter.  
  
~*~In Pewter City, At the Pewter Gym~*~  
  
"Go Eevee!" yelled Adrianne, "Headbutt!" Eevee headbutted the large Graveler and won. All six of them had a Boulder Badge. "Hey Brock," said the gym leader, Jane, "You show the true spirit of Pewter. I would like you to take over as gym leader when I retire in two years. If you accept, you'll have to stay here," Everyone was staring at Brock.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger! Will Brock accept the job? Or will he stay with his friends? You decide! Tell me in your reviews. Should Brock take the job or not? R/R and tell me. 


	3. Goodbye Brock, Jessie, and James

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon!  
  
The True Master ch. 3: Goodbye Brock, Jessie, and James  
  
Narrator: The Viridian Gym was locked, so our heroes went to Pewter. There they received the Boulder Badge and Brock was asked to stay at the gym and become the next gym leader. What will happen?  
  
"I'll do it!" cried Brock. The others were stunned. How could Brock leave them? Sadly, the group continued. The group was now diminished to five. Zoe, Lance, Jessie, James, and Adrianne. They continued on to Mt. Moon. Adrianne caught a Clefairy and they left.  
  
Cerulean City. "We're here!" Zoe told the others. They arrived in the gym. Three beautiful girls were there. They were the gym leaders. The first, Lily, agreed to battle Zoe. Zoe won. The second, Daisy, battled Lance. Lance won. The Third, Violet, battled Adrianne, Jessie, and James. Violet lost every time. "Woohoo!" yelled Zoe, "Cascade Badge!"  
  
They had just defeated the five trainers on Nugget Bridge. "Here ya go," said a guy in black as he handed each of the five trainers a nugget. "Thanks," said Adrianne. "Say," said the guy in black, "How would you five like to join Team Rocket?" "No thanks," said Zoe. "No," said Lance. "NO way!" said Adrianne. "I'll sign up!" said Jessie enthusiastically. "Me too!" said James. "You guys shouldn't do that," said Adrianne. "Goodbye friends," said Jessie. "Farewell Lance," said James, " Goodbye Zoe. Farewell Adrianne my love," Jessie and James left with the guy from Team Rocket. "Not them too!" cried Zoe. "First Brock," said Adrianne, "Now Jessie and James. Who will leave next?" "I'll stay with you," said Lance. "Me too!" said Zoe. With that, Zoe, Lance, and Adrianne left for Rock Tunnel.  
  
Three weeks had passed since Jessie and James had left. Zoe, Lance, and Adrianne now had two more badges each. They had been to Lavender Town and Celadon City. They got to Saffron and got their badges. Then, they found themselves in Vermillion City. They visited the S.S. Anne, got another badge and left. Things went by really fast without the other three.  
  
"Welcome to Fuchsia City!" said Zoe who had the map. The three companions got their badges and went to Safari Zone. Adrianne caught a Chansey, a Scyther, a Kangaskhan, and a Tauros. Zoe caught a Nidorino, a Nidorina, a Scyther, and a Rhyhorn. Then. They left Fuchsia and headed for the Seafoam Islands.  
  
In the Seafoam Islands, Lance caught a couple of Dratini Pokemon, Zoe caught a Seel, and Adrianne caught an Articuno, a Starmie, a Staryu, a Seel, a Shellder, and a Dratini. Then the companions left.  
  
They finally arrived on Cinnabar Island. There they received the Volcano badge, caught some Pokemon, and left for Pallet Town.  
  
They were welcomed. Adrianne's aunt, Mrs. Ketchum, brought Ash to see her. It had been a year since the group of six had left. Adrianne, Zoe, and Lance stayed at Adrianne's place for the night. In the morning, they said their goodbyes and headed for Viridian once again.  
  
Adrianne's Eevee had evolved into a Flareon. "Flareon!" yelled Adrianne, "Slash!" Persian hit the ground. Adrianne, Zoe, and Lance each had eight badges. "Now on to Indigo Plateau!" shouted Adrianne.  
  
I know this chapter was kinda weird. Gomen nasi. Sorry. Brock, Jessie, and James have left. Adrianne, Lance, and Zoe are on their way to Indigo Plateau. Will they become the best? R/R and tell me what you think. 


	4. Indigo Plateau

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Notes: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. I've been really busy lately and I'm in the middle of a major writers block. I had almost forgotten about this fic. Sorry to leave you guys hanging for so long. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
The True Master 4: Indigo Plateau  
  
Adrianne, Zoe, and Lance walked up to the first of the Elite Four. They defeat Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha. Then the three companions move on to the leader of the Elite Four. "Welcome," said a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes, "I am Kala. Which one of you will fight me first?" "I will," said Zoe. Zoe sent out her Scyther. Kala sent out a Pikachu. "Pikachu!" said Kala, "Thunderbolt!" Scyther fainted. Zoe sent out her Victreebell. "Victreebell!" said Zoe, "Razor Leaf!" Pikachu used Thunderbolt and knocked out Victreebell. Zoe sent out her Rhydon. "Horn Attack!" yelled Zoe. Pikachu dodged and used Agility. Rhydon got dizzy and fainted. "Sorry," said Kala, "You lose." "You'll have to try again when you're Pokemon are healed," said Lance, "My turn." I don't want to bore you with the details, so let's just say that Lance won. Adrianne sent out her Flareon and beat Kala. "That was fun," said Lance. "Too bad Zoe lost," said Adrianne. "It's okay," said Zoe, " I guess I wasn't cut out to be a Pokemon Master. Bye guys." Zoe walked away. "Hey, Lance," said Kala, "I'm looking for someone to take my place. You up to it?" "Sure," said Lance, "See ya Adrianne." "See ya Lance," said Adrianne.  
  
Adrianne walked back towards Pallet Town. Tears slid down her face. "I miss the others," she said. She thought about how Brock went nuts for every pretty girl he saw. She thought about how Jessie always made her laugh. She remembered how Zoe always stuck up for little kids. She remembered how Lance would always tell everyone scary stories about dragons. She remembered how James had always liked her. She remembered all the good times she'd had with her friends.  
  
'Your heart's beating around the clock Time tickin away it doesn't stop Evolution is takin place The world is spinnin and changing everyday Anything you think of with a name There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same Everything changes, changes Things are changing constantly Everything changes, changes It's evolutionary Everything changes, changes Changin all the time Playin with your mind Modified or rearranged Everything has gotta change You take a chance, you throw the dice You risk it all, it's just a part of life You hold on tight, to what you know You can't hold back, you gotta let it go Every little step that you embrace One road ends, another begins and takes you to a better place Everything changes, changes Things are changing constantly Everything changes, changes It's evolutionary Everything changes, changes Changin all the time Playin with your mind Modified or rearranged Everything has gotta change'  
  
The song ran through Adrianne's head several times. "I wish the others were here," she said as she reached Pallet Town. Mrs. Ketchum hugged Adrianne. "It's so good to see you," she said. "Ditto," said Adrianne. "We heard that you're the new Pokemon League Champion," said Professor Oak. "Yeah," said Adrianne. "You don't sound too happy about it," said Mrs. Ketchum. "Brock stayed in Pewter," said Adrianne, "Jessie and James joined Team Rocket. Zoe walked away after she was defeated. And Lance stayed at Indigo Plateau." "At least you came home," said Mrs. Ketchum. "I'm not staying," said Adrianne, "I'm moving to an uncharted island." "We'll miss you," said Mrs. Ketchum. "Just don't tell Ash about me," said Adrianne, "I don't want him to come looking for me." "Alright," said Mrs. Ketchum. "I'll keep in contact with you two," said Adrianne, "Bye."  
  
~Eight Years Later~  
  
Adrianne turned on the vid-phone. "Hey Professor Oak," she said, "What's up?" "Ash is getting his license today," said Prof. Oak. "Wow," said Adrianne, "Too bad I can't see him." "Yeah," said Prof. Oak, "But you'll see him someday." "I hope so," said Adrianne, "Well, I'll see ya later Professor Oak." "Goodbye Adrianne," said Prof. Oak. Adrianne turned off the screen. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Adrianne got up and opened the door. A young lady and a young man in black cloaks were there. There was also a Meowth in a black cloak. "Prepare for trouble," said the girl. "Make it double," said the guy. "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within our nation." "To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jessie." "James." "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light." "Surrender now or prepare to fight." "Meowth, that's right!" Adrianne stared at the two humans. "Is it you?" she asked, "Are you the Jessie and James I used to know?" "It can't be!" exclaimed Jessie. "Adrianne?" asked James. Adrianne nodded. Adrianne embraced Jessie, then James. "I never thought I'd see you guys again." "You two know her?" asked Meowth. "She was a childhood friend," said Jessie. "The last time we saw her was at Nugget Bridge," said James. "That was when you two joined Team Rocket," said Adrianne, "I missed you guys."  
  
Adrianne sat alone in the living room. "Adrianne?" It was James. "What's up?" asked Adrianne. "Will you be my girlfriend?" asked James. Adrianne stared at him. She nodded. She closed her eyes as James embraced her. Then, she felt him kiss her. She broke away and looked at him. Adrianne smiled. (Keep your minds out of the gutters! Nothing like that goes on!)  
  
~Two Years Later~  
  
Adrianne sat on the beach. James walked up to her. "Hey," said Adrianne. "Hey," said James, "I'm leaving again." "Why don't you just quit Team Rocket?" asked Adrianne. "I like working for Team Rocket," said James. "Well, I don't want to have a boyfriend I almost never see," said Adrianne, "I'm sorry James. It's over." Adrianne got up and went inside.  
  
'I close my eyes And I can see The day we met Just one moment and I knew You're my best friend Do anything For you  
  
We've gone so far And done so much And I feel Like we've always been together Right by my side Through thick and thin You're the part of my life I'll always remember  
  
The time has come It's for the best I know it Who could've guessed that you and I. Somehow, someday We'd have to say goodbye  
  
You've helped me find The strength inside And the courage To make all my dreams come true How will I find Another friend Like you  
  
Two of a kind That's what we are And it seemed Like we were always winning But as our team Is torn apart I wish we could go Back to the beginning  
  
The time has come It's for the best I know Who could've guessed that you and I. Somehow, some way We'd have to say goodbye  
  
Somehow today. .we have to say goodbye'  
  
Adrianne sat in front of her house. Suddenly, her Persian ran up to her. Persian looked in the opposite direction. "What's out there?' asked Adrianne. Persian meowed. "Someone's coming," said Adrianne, "I hope it's not Jessie and James again." A Lapras bearing three humans came swimming up. Adrianne breathed a sigh of relief. "At least it's not Team Rocket," she said to Persian, "Let's go give our visitors a warm welcome." Flareon came bounding up. Adrianne smiled at her Pokemon. Then she turned to the newcomers. "Welcome to my island," Adrianne said. "Hi," said a young boy with black hair and a Pokemon League baseball cap. There was also a girl with red hair and a young man with dark brown hair. With them were a Pikachu and a Togepi. "Who are you?" asked the redheaded girl. "My name's Adrianne," said Adrianne, "Who are all of you?" "I'm Misty," said the girl. "I'm Brock," said the young man. "And I'm Ash," said the boy with the hat. Adrianne stared at Ash. Could it really be her cousin? "Where are you guys from?" Adrianne asked. "I'm from Cerulean," said Misty. "Pewter," said Brock. "I come from Pallet Town," said Ash. It was Adrianne's cousin. "How did you guys find me?" Adrianne asked. "We got lost," said Misty. "We thought this was one of the Seafoam Islands," said Ash. "Well," said Adrianne, "It's not. But it's a lot nicer. Plus, this is an uncharted island. That's why I decided to live here." "It's so peaceful," said Misty, "It's a good thing we landed on your island." Adrianne smiled. "Why don't you guys come inside and have some food."  
  
"So, you guys know Professor Oak," said Adrianne. "Yeah," said Ash, "He's pretty cool." "Yeah," said Adrianne, "I remember when I started my Pokemon journey. There were five others with me." "Who were they?" asked Misty. "My five best friends," said Adrianne, "Zoe, Lance, Jessie, James, and Brock." "No way," said Brock, "I haven't seen you for years, Adrianne. Did you make it to Indigo Plateau?" "Yeah," said Adrianne, "But not all of us. Jessie and James joined Team Rocket at Nugget Bridge." "You know Team Rocket?" asked Ash. Adrianne nodded. "They're so pathetic!" said Misty. "They're after Pikachu," said Ash. "Well," said Adrianne, "The rest of us made it all the way to Indigo Plateau. But, Zoe lost to one of the Elite Four and I haven't seen her or heard from her since." "What happened to Lance?" asked Brock. "He stayed at Indigo Plateau and became the new leader of the Elite Four," said Adrianne. "What about you?" asked Brock. "I became the Pokemon League Champion," said Adrianne, "Then I went back to Pallet Town, said my goodbyes, and came to this island." "No way," said Ash, "You're the Pokemon League Champion?" Adrianne nodded. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Ash cried. "I accept," said Adrianne, "But I warn you, I'm really good."  
  
Ash sent out his Bulbasaur. Adrianne sent out Flareon. Flareon dodged Bulbasaur's Vine Whip and used Flamethrower. Bulbasaur was out. Ash sent out his Squirtle. Adrianne sent out Gengar. Gengar used Dream Eater and Bulbasaur fainted. Ash chose Pikachu. Adrianne sent out her Ninetales. Ninetales dodged Pikachu's Thunderbolt and used Flamethrower. Pikachu fainted. Ash picked up Pikachu. "I warned you," said Adrianne, "Now let's get Pikachu to a Pokemon Center." "How?" asked Ash. "We'll fly," said Adrianne. Her Pidgeot landed in front of them. Adrianne hopped on Pidgeot's back. Misty followed her. "I've got Pidgeotto," said Ash. He and Brock got on Pidgeotto's back. They flew off towards Viridian.  
  
AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. The songs I used were from the soundtrack 2 B A Master. I'll try and update sooner next time. Well, Ja ne! 


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Notes: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated forever! Please forgive me!  
  
The True Master 5: Memories  
  
Announcer: Last time, Zoe lost at Indigo Plateau and disappeared without a trace. Lance became the new leader of the Elite Four. Adrianne became the Pokemon Champion and went to find her island. Eight years later, she met up with Jessie and James again. After two years of dating James, Adrianne dumped him. Later that day, Ash, Misty, and Brock landed on Adrianne's Island. Ash challenged Adrianne to a battle and lost. Now, they are on their way to the Viridian City Pokemon Center.  
  
Pidgeot and Pidgeotto landed in front of the Viridian City Pokemon Center. The four humans walked in. "Hello Nurse Joy," said Adrianne, "We have some wounded Pokemon." "I haven't seen you for ages Adrianne," said Nurse Joy. "I've been staying away from civilization," said Adrianne.  
  
Ash got his Pokemon back and they left. "So," said Adrianne, "How many badges you got Ash?" "Seven," said Ash. Adrianne smiled. "Looks like I'll have to go back to Indigo Plateau soon," she said. "I'll beat you next time," said Ash. "Misty," asked Adrianne, "How come you stick with these guys if you hate Ash so much?" "He owes me a bike," said Misty, "He borrowed it and then totaled it." "Oh," said Adrianne, "And I take it Brock left the Pewter Gym of his own free will." "Yep," said Brock, "And I regretted leaving you guys." Adrianne smiled. "You know," she said, "Jessie and James recently left my island. In fact, I saw them just this morning." "Did you kick their butts?" asked Ash. "No," said Adrianne, "I didn't even fight them." "Did James make a move on ya?" asked Brock. "I've been dating him for the past two years," said Adrianne. She laughed at Brock's expression. "I dumped him this morning," said Adrianne. Brock grinned. "Will you be my girlfriend now?" he asked. "I'm not dating anymore," said Adrianne.  
  
"How come you never told us about Adrianne?" asked Misty. "I didn't want you guys to see me in pain," said Brock. Adrianne and Ash laughed. "No way!" said Adrianne, "I had no idea they were that dumb!" "Yeah!" said Ash, "They have yet to succeed in stealing anyone's Pokemon." Adrianne smiled. "Hey Brock," she said, "Don't let Ash know about who I am, okay?" "Alright," said Brock. "But I already know who you are," said Ash, "You're Adrianne, the Pokemon League Champion, and our friend." Adrianne smiled. "Sometimes," she said, "Things are more than they seem to be. Everyone hides secrets. Even you, Misty, Brock and me have dark secrets."  
  
"Breakfast's ready!" called Brock. Ash raced downstairs to see Adrianne and Brock had made breakfast, and were now covered in flour. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and orange juice," said Adrianne. "Why are you covered in flour?" asked Misty. "Brock accidentally tore open the bag," said Adrianne, "I got mad and started a flour war."  
  
"I guess you guys will be leaving soon," said Adrianne. "Yeah," said Ash, "I still have to get to Cinnabar Island and win my last badge." "I'll miss you guys," said Adrianne. "I'll see you later Adrianne," said Brock. "Bye," said Misty. "See ya Adrianne!" said Ash. "Later Brock," said Adrianne, "Bye Misty. See ya later Ash! Tell Team Rocket Adrianne says hi! And if you see Lance, tell him to write me or I'll sic Flareon on him. If you happen to meet Zoe, tell her I miss her, and tell her where I am! Oh, and tell your mom and Professor Oak I said hi! See ya guys!"  
  
Adrianne watched as the silhouettes of Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi disappeared from view on Lapras' back. "Bye little cousin," she muttered. Adrianne walked inside. Her vid-phone was ringing. "Hello?" she said, "Hi Mrs. Ketchum. Ash and his friends just left. No, he still doesn't know. Yeah, they're safely on their way to Cinnabar. Of course, I'd be glad to keep an eye on them. But I need someone to watch the island while I'm gone. Alright, thanks Auntie. Bye!"  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock landed on Cinnabar Island and headed for the gym. A figure in a black cloak sat in front of the gym. "Can you spare some change for a needy soul?" asked the cloaked one. Ash tossed in twenty Yen. Misty gave the figure thirty. Brock gave the cloaked one fifty. "Thank you very much," said the cloaked person. "You sound familiar," said Brock, "Have we met before?" "I don't know," said the cloaked figure, "Who are you?" "I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" "I'm Misty." "My name's Brock." The cloaked figure removed her hood. She had long red hair and green eyes. "It's been a long time Brock," she said. "Zoe!" Brock exclaimed as he hugged his friend, "Adrianne says no one's seen you since you lost at Indigo Plateau." "You saw Adrianne?" asked Zoe, "Where is she?" "We'll tell you later," said Ash, "I have to win a badge first." "We'll wait out here," said Misty. "Adrianne said to tell you where she is," said Brock, "And that she misses you." "She's on an uncharted island," said Misty, "Near the Seafoam Islands." "I haven't seen any of my friends since I lost," said Zoe, "I haven't seen Brock since we were at Pewter. And Jessie and James haven't been seen since Nugget Bridge." "They're after Ash's Pikachu," said Misty, "We'll run into them sooner or later." "What happened to Lance?" asked Brock, "Has anyone seen him since he left?" "No," said Zoe, "Oh It's so good to see you again!"  
  
Ash walked out with his eighth badge. "Indigo Plateau," he said, "Here we come!" Adrianne sat in a hooded black cloak on the side of the road. Flareon rested beside her. "Pallet, Viridian, Pewter, Cerulean, Lavender, Celadon, Saffron, Vermillion, Fuchsia, Cinnabar, and Indigo Plateau," she sang, "In between are Seafoam Islands, S.S. Anne, Safari Zone, Rock Tunnel, Nugget Bridge, Mt. Moon, and Viridian Forest. Welcome to a place called Canto, welcome to my home and yours. Professors Oak and Ivy, Giovanni, the Cerulean Sisters, Sabrina, Blaine, Lt. Surge, Kouga, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Jessie, James, Meowth, Bill, Lance, Agatha, Bruno, Lilah, Gary, Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, Misty, Ash, Zoe, and the Pokemon League Champion. These are the people of Canto." Ash, Misty, Brock, and Zoe stopped to stare at the singing stranger. "Ash Ketchum comes from Pallet Town, so does his rival Gary Oak. Misty comes from Cerulean City, her three sisters are Lily, Violet, and Daisy. Brock comes from Pewter, former Gym Leader, after Jane. Zoe comes form Pallet too, she used to have five close friends, but one by one they slipped away, ending at Indigo Plateau. Jessie, James, and Lance, they too come from Pallet. Jessie had some close friends too, but left them at Nugget Bridge. James, he gave his love away, just for Team Rocket. Lance gave up on his friends at Indigo Plateau, with not a care in the world." "How do you know all this stuff?" asked Misty. "I hear much in my travels," said the stranger, "Ash has an inflated ego. Misty loves Pokemon. Brock falls for every pretty girl he sees. Zoe has always cared for those smaller and weaker than she." "Anyone could have guessed that," said Brock. "Ash has a drive to succeed," said the stranger, "Misty now trusts him as a friend. Brock he travels with them. Zoe has lost what it was that drives her." "I haven't lost anything," said Zoe, "Except that one match." "Ash has a secret crush," said the stranger, "Misty has one too. Brock has two girls he loves more than the rest. Zoe has given up on being a trainer." "I do not have a crush!" said Ash. "Ash, he has his Pikachu. Misty has Psyduck. Brock he has his Geodude. Zoe has Bellsprout." "How can she know all this stuff?" asked Misty. "It's like she's reading our minds," said Brock. "Ash cares for his Pokemon. Misty and Brock do too. Zoe cares, but has given up. She has given up on trying to fulfill her dream of being a Pokemon Master. She has forgotten her friends too." "I have not forgotten them!" said Zoe. "Lance no longer cares," said the stranger, "Jessie could care less for four of the five. James, he only misses one. Brock still cares for all. Zoe has lost touch with them. Adrianne cannot speak with any of them." "How do you know about Adrianne?" asked Ash. "Ash has a cousin," said the stranger, "James has an ex- girlfriend. Brock and Zoe have yet to find their companions. Jessie and Lance have no hearts to give. Adrianne still loves them all." "I have a cousin?" asked Ash. "James had a girlfriend?" asked Zoe. "I didn't know Lance and Jessie had stopped caring," said Brock. "How does this stranger know so much about us?" asked Misty, "And how does she know about Adrianne and the others?" "I told you," said the stranger, "I have heard much on my travels through Canto."  
  
"Professor Oak," said Adrianne, "I found Zoe. And Brock was with Ash the whole time. They'll run into Jessie and James soon enough. And they're heading straight for Indigo Plateau. That means they'll see Lance too." "It'll be a reunion," said Prof. Oak, "The BF Trainers are going to meet again." "Yeah," said Adrianne, "And they're doing great too. See ya."  
  
AN: That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know, I never said that Adrianne, Zoe, Lance, Jessie, James, and Brock were the BF Trainers before, but I'm saying so now. Hopefully, I won't leave this fic hanging for so long next time. I've been kinda busy for the past few months. Well, please review. You can yell at me for leaving you hanging so long if you want. Review. Ja ne! 


End file.
